yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Divinity (Ability)
is a special ability that can be either given by a Divinity Clan or received from other species that are same level as them. It can also received from sacred beings like tree and lake. For some case, Divinity are said to be the soul of the previous user. As it proven through by Luchia, Leticia and Mavis, because they obtained their Demon Lord-based Divinities from actual Demon Lords. Resulting the Demon Lords died or their spirits live on with the users. Their original powers will be passed down to their successors. There is also a Divinity called the the . This is a higher and powerful Divinity that is used to give higher rank or authorities to other Divinity Clan. This ability even allow humans able to become a Divinity Clan. However, there was no humans able to withstand the power of the divinity which eventually resulting them not just failing to become a Divinity Clan, and the death of the humans. This Divinity only can be given by Divinity Clan, however they have to give up one of their own Divinities and pass to their successors. After they gave up, if the Divinity Clan doesn't have other Divinities left, the Divinity Clan him/herself will died. This was also called to be the "Taboo" or "curse". Known Divinities * Black Death ( , Burakku Desu [Kuro no Shōten]) : Luchia's Demon Lord Based Divinity on Pest; Darkness/Wind-elemental Divinity; Achieved Transformation of Demon Lord : Black Percher ** Infinity Demise( , Infinitī Demaizu [Mugen no Shōten]) : Luchia's Demon Lord Based Divinity; It is the improved/stronger/evolved Divinity of her previous Divinity "Black Death"; Darkness/Wind-elemental Divinity * Water Goddess of Blue Sky (蒼い空の水女神, Aoi Sora no Mizu Megami): Luchia's God Based Divinity; It's the opposite Divinity of Leticia's "Fire Goddess of Red Sky"; Water-elemental Divinity * Crimson Inferno ( , Curimuson Inferuno [Guren no Engoku], translate : "Deep Crimson's Blazing Hell") : Leticia's Demon Lord Based Divinity on Chimera; Achieved Transformation of Demon Lord : Chimera * Fire Goddess of Red Sky (赤い空の炎女神, Akai Sora no Honō Megami) : Leticia's God Based Divinity; It's the opposite Divinity of Luchia 's "WaterGoddess of Blue Sky"; Fire-elemental Divinity * Vampire Lord ( , Vanpaia Rōdo [King of Vampires]) : Mavis's Demon Lord Based Divinity; Darkness-elemental Divinity; Achieved Transformation of Demon Lord : Dhampir * Dark Goddess of Night Sky (夜空の冥女神, Yozora no Kurai Megami) : Yoruka's God Based Divinity; All-elemental Divinity * Light Deity of Morning Sky (朝空の明男神, Asazora no Myō/Aka/Mei Ogami) : Lycaon's God Based Divinity; Light-elemental Divinity Known Users Divinity Clan * Luchia Merlia * Leticia Framsly * Yoruka Valge Tigris Humans * Mavis Vermilion (Tales) * Lycaon Arcadia Trivia * Luchia and Yoruka have the strongest and largest numbers of Divinities that most of them haven't been revealed. **Yoruka only shown one Divinity she owned, but she states that she also has other divinities as well. * Mavis and Lycaon are the only ones that their divinities were not entrusted by their closest Divinity Clan (Luchia & Yoruka). ** Mavis couldn't receive from Luchia because Luchia doesn't aware her existence as a Divinity Clan. ** Yoruka hid her identity as a Divinity Clan from Lycaon and the party. * So far, Mavis is the only one that owned an Divinity is not based on God, rather is Demon Lord. * Yoruka is the only Divinity Clan that doesn't owned a Divinity based on Demon Lord, or may be haven't been revealed yet. * All God Based Divinities are written in only Japanese, not hiragana. ** They also have God "神" in every names; while adding the elemental names such as Water "水" and Fire "火" in the names as well. * Both names of the ability in Japanese are the same meaning. Category:Terminology Category:Pearl Dimension Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Tales Series Category:Divinity Clan